


Dragon's Silk

by SilverKingSyndrome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, BAMF Lyanna Stark, Cersei Needs to Leave, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forbidden Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rhaegar wants no part of this, Sanish Aerys, Shaena is a Horndog, Strong Female Characters, Strong Rhaella, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKingSyndrome/pseuds/SilverKingSyndrome
Summary: When he was alive, Maegor the Cruel managed to convince the High Septon to pass a law: as long as a Targaryen king only has one wife, he is allowed to keep as many highborn daughters as he pleases as concubines.The current Prince of Dragonstone, Rhaegar, does not like this tradition but is forced to keep it by his father King Aerys II. Reluctantly admitting defeat, Rhaegar decides to try and be happy with his sister-wife Shaena and his nine highborn concubines.Rhaegar's delicate peace is quickly disrupted by the arrival of the previously hidden Lyanna Stark, the She-Wolf of the North. Where Rhaegar could ignore his other concubines, there is something about this winter rose that draws him (and the rest of the court) to her. If only he knew what exactly had been unleashed upon the South.AU in which there are no threats of war, Rhaegar is still a beloved prince with Princess Shaena at his side, highborn daughters are offered up as concubines, and Lyanna Stark is determined to freeze over the viper's nest called King's Landing.





	Dragon's Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be porn smothered with porn and a delicious porn-drizzle on top. That being said, this is not a typical "men with a bunch of bitches to fuck" story. This is an AU where Rhaegar is a reluctant owner to a harem of highborn daughters mainly from the South. Aerys is somewhat sane (mainly temperamental) and Rhaella is his loving wife and queen. Shaena is lusting after her brother-husband's concubines and Lyanna just wants to kick everyone's ass.
> 
> This story is not meant for those who want to jump to conclusions and make accusations about what I intend this story to pan out as. If anyone has a problem with how I write, you are free to leave. For those who want to say, all I can say is enjoy!

**The Royal Family**

 

 **King Aerys II Targaryen:** King of the Seven Kingdoms and brother-husband to Rhaella. A respected king by his subjects and feared by his enemies.

 **  
****Queen Rhaella Targaryen:** Queen of the Seven Kings and sister-wife to Aerys. A gentle, but loving queen and mother who will stop at nothing to protect her family.

 ****  
Prince Rhaegar Targaryen: Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne and brother-husband to Shaena. A beloved prince who greatly cares for his wife and children, but doesn't understand his father's insistence for him to keep a harem.  
  
  
**Princess Shaena Targaryen:** Princess of the Seven Kingdoms and sister-wife to Rhaegar. A smart and lovely princess, widely believed to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Only a select few know of her interactions with her husband's harem.

 

  * **Princess Rhaella Targaryen:** Princess of the Seven Kingdoms and eldest child of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Shaena. A girl of 3.



 

  * **Prince Aegon Targaryen:** Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and Rhaegar's heir. A boy of 1.



 

 **Prince Viserys Targaryen:** Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. A boy of 7.

* * *

**Rhaegar's Harem**

 

 **Elia Martell:** Princess of Dorne and the first woman to become a part of Rhaegar's harem. She is the confidante of both Rhaegar and Shaena and is easily the latter's best friend. Because of this, Elia has the highest status among Rhaegar's concubines and has more privileges than the rest of them, such as being able to wear less revealing clothing and being able to visit Dorne.  


  * **Mariah Waters:** Daughter of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia. A girl of 4.



  
**Ashara Dayne:** Lady of Starfall and the second woman to become a part of Rhaegar's harem. She is very close with fellow concubine Elia and rarely strays far from the other woman's side. Before the arrival of Lyanna Stark, Ashara was the favorite concubine of Prince Rhaegar.  


  * **Arthur Waters:** Son of Prince Rhaegar and Lady Ashara. A boy of 1.



  
**Catelyn Tully:** Lady of Riverrun and the third woman to become a part of Rhaegar's harem. A proud, but kind woman, Catelyn acts as the mother of the harem but falls short when the other concubines don't listen to her. When Lyanna arrives, Catelyn sees this as her chance to learn more about her betrothed Brandon Stark.  
  
  
**Cersei Lannister:** Lady of Casterly Rock and the fourth woman to become a part of Rhaegar's harem. As a child, Cersei was told by her father that she would be offered up to Rhaegar as his wife instead of the traditional role of a concubine. However, this plan never came to fruition as King Aerys demanded that Cersei is given to Rhaegar on her 13th nameday. Cersei openly hates Shaena and is infuriated with Rhaegar's interest in the newly arrived Lyanna.  
  
  
**Alerie Hightower:** Lady of Oldtown and the fifth woman to become a part of Rhaegar's harem. A seldom used concubine.  
  
  
**Selyse Florent:** Lady of Brightwater Keep and the sixth woman to become a part of Rhaegar's harem. A seldom used concubine.  
  
  
**Myra Merryweather:** Lady of the Table and the seventh woman to become a part of Rhaegar's harem. A seldom used concubine.  
  
  
**Primrose Tyrell:** Lady of the Reach and the eighth woman to become a part of Rhaegar's harem. A seldom used concubine.  
  
**  
Lysa Tully:** Lady of Riverrun and the ninth woman to become a part of Rhaegar's harem. A seldom used concubine. She is jealous of her elder sister Catelyn's status as a more popular concubine.

  
**Lyanna Stark:** Lady of Winterfell and the latest woman to become a part of Rhaegar's harem. From the moment she arrived, Lyanna had the attention of everyone in the Red Keep because of her status of being the only Northern-born concubine and because of her being kept a secret for so long. While she hates being a concubine, Lyanna can't help but feel drawn towards the beautiful and sullen Prince Rhaegar.

* * *

 

** Servants of the Red Keep **

**Tywin Lannister:** Lord of Casterly Rock and Hand of the King to Aerys II. Husband to Joanna Lannister. A man who some say truly rules the kingdom, but is truly just an ambitious lion. Ever since King Aerys refused Tywin's offer of Cersei becoming Rhaegar's wife instead of his concubine, Tywin has been a bit cooler towards his old friend.

 **Joanna Lannister:** Lady of Casterly Rock and lady-in-waiting to Queen Rhaella. Wife of Tywin Lannister. Despite her mask of sweetness, Joanna is just as ambitious as her husband when it comes to courtly affairs. She secretly wishes for the days of when she was a concubine to the king.

  * **Jaime Lannister:** Knight of the Kingsguard and twin brother of Cersei. Jaime hates that his beloved sister has been reduced to that of a mere concubine, but finds himself liking Rhaegar and Shaena too much to take it on them. When Lyanna becomes a part of the harem, Jaime intends to use her as an informant (seeing how only the King, the Prince, and women are allowed in the harem quarters) but finds himself genuinely wanting to be around her.



**Varys the Spider:** Master of Whispers and a eunuch. Because of his status as a eunuch, Varys was placed in charge of teaching the concubines and making sure they kept themselves proper for Rhaegar. He quite enjoys exchanging quips with Princess Shaena.

 **Arthur Dayne:** Knight of the Kingsguard and brother of Ashara. Rhaegar's best friend (much to the distaste of Jon Connington) and the Kingsguard most often charged with guarding the entrance to the harem. Like others, he is curious about the arrival of Lyanna Stark and sets out to become her best friend.

* * *

**House Stark**

 

 **Rickard Stark:** Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Husband of Lyarra Stark. While he has not publicly commented on his daughter's new status, Rickard is greatly displeased about King Aerys forcing her to become a concubine for the prince. Is secretly plotting with his wife to steal Lyanna back from the South.  
  
****  
Lyarra Stark: Lady of Winterfell and wife of Rickard Stark. It was initially Lyarra's idea to hide her daughter away so she wouldn't have to experience being a concubine (as Lyarra had served Aerys in his youth) and she managed to convince her husband to agree. When Lyanna's identity is discovered when she turns fifteen, Lyarra is enraged as well as saddened by what her daughter will now have to endure.  
  


  * **Brandon Stark:** Heir to Winterfell and the Wardenship of the North. Betrothed of Catelyn Tully. As a child, he never understood why exactly Lyanna had to be hidden away but nonetheless grew up being her biggest protector. When Lyanna is forced into going to King's Landing to serve as Rhaegar's concubine, Brandon is infuriated to the point where he almost rides south to declare war.



 

  * **Eddard "Ned" Stark:** Lord of Winterfell. The quietest and most honorable of the Stark siblings, part of Ned thinks that it's a good thing that Lyanna is honoring tradition by becoming a concubine, but another part is just as angry as his parents and brothers are of Lyanna's new status.



 

  * **Benjen "Ben" Stark:** Lord of Winterfell. The youngest of the Stark siblings and arguably the one who misses Lyanna the most.




End file.
